


The Museum's Ghost Girl

by AInspiredWriter



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AInspiredWriter/pseuds/AInspiredWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry got fired from his job now he is a security night guard at the national museum of history what happens when he meets a ghost girl called Mia, she died of starvation and her parents abandoned her now she lives in the museum with the artifacts, introduced to Larry's son Nicky she falls for him for he has the same, but when the three nightguards want the tablet it is up to the museum, and Mia along with Larry and Nicky to save it and if returned safe Ahkmenrah promised to resurrect her back as a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was just an ordinary day at the museum people kept coming in and out checking out all the cool exhibits of Natural History in the far end a little girl not seen or heard watched them.See problem is, she is not just a little girl, when she was eleven her parents left her abandoned.What is even sadder is they never came back for her. She starved to death as a homeless girl.

She did not survive and died. Her name, well it is Mia.Her spirit finds a home in the one museum that would accept her the most because what we know about it is what we do not know. Mia lives in the back where the three security guards Cecil, Reginald, and   
Gus live most of the time.One day she heard talk about a new security guard named Larry. She learned he lost his job making inventions; this was something acceptable at least.

Now someone more… qualified could take care of the museum than these bozos.

Mia floated around as it got night. When it turned night everyone, including the ancestors of humans, came to life.Such as Teddy Roosevelt the president of the united states, a good friend of Mia, was groaning.The former president saw Mia so he shook away his stiffness.The stiffness was bad but not bad enough to act grouchy towards The Museum' Ghost Girl.

“Why hello there Mia.” Teddy tips his hat politely at her. “Any news lately?"

Teddy had to be stiff during visiting hours like everyone in the museum, minus the humans of course.

Mia smiled. 

She is little chubby but skinny, yet her brown eyes showed like any other.

"A new Security Guard is coming." Mia said, with a nod. 

Answering Teddy’s question he was quite intrigued with her answer .

“Is that so lil’ one?" Teddy asks, getting another nod from the child. "Well then whoever this fella or fellow is, I am sure you will welcome with open arms… right.Mia?”

Teddy knew she could be quite mischievous sometimes as a ghost. Frankly everyone, who had remain stiff, knew. Mia chuckles, shaking her head a little from mischievous thoughts. One of these thoughts entering her mind was an idea of a welcome gift for the new security guy.

"Yes." Mia nods."Yes, I will.”

Teddy smiled, treating the girl like his own daughter.

"Good then." Teddy said, with a nod.

It seemed as though there was a nodding competition going on between the two. Suddenly shrills of the Capuchin monkey showed up. This monkey is small, little, and brown similar to an average monkey that can do tricks and be called adorable all for it's simple appearance. 

“Ah Dexter you fine fellow," Teddy greets the Capuchin monkey. "I want you to behave now,alright?”

The monkey nods, though Mia a mischievous ghost knew the monkey probably wouldn't stay true to his word. The monkey ran after some small museum animal--that too had to remain stiff in the morning hours--that apparently is carrying a banana. It may have been something shiny for that matter or a set of play keys.But for sure it is definitely a shiny banana metal.  
Mia smiled while wondering, What new adventures await me?  
__________________ ____________  
. . . The Next Morning. . .  
It was a new day as the new security guard came. His name was Larry. A simple name being the exact opposite of Jerry. She couldn't help but wonder if he really used to be a plumber like Larry the plumber guy. Mia watched from a wall, curious but somewhat attracted to Larry in a way that's like a child crush. Nothing more of a simple crush.Larry is a handsome man with brown-ish hair, likely a big dreamer for such things, when Dr. McPhee showed him what to do. Larry treated it like a normal job.   
When being a security guard at night is not a normal thing, frankly.

Dr.McPhee left Larry to do his job after showing him around.

Larry messed around a lot as she rolled her eyes playfully smiling lightly.It amused her when Larry fiddled with the phone and fell asleep only to wake up crashing to the ground with the phone following him. Him falling with the phone lead her to giggle. Mia forgot that giggles of a ghost were always heard by those who do or do not believe in ghosts.  
Larry looked around, his face tattle-tailing on him that he is wondering what the noise come from.  
She looked to Teddy remembering what he said last night, as she kept quiet and floated the walls and other exhibits. Larry knew that being a security guard would be hard… but with new things up ahead Mia knew she would have to help him during his struggles.


	2. Chapter 2

As the night went on, Mia knew that they should be coming to life eventually rolling her eyes it is as if she has to do everything in this museum.Mia floated to where Larry was checking everything out; she looked around for something in order to get him to see her or at least find out she is here.

Grinning,the girl found a ball.She kicked it able to use her energy to get it to move.

Larry thought he heard a ball bounce as he headed towards the dark corner of the museum .

“Hello?” Larry asks the empty hallway.

Mia smiled watching him, it’s like a child has found another father figure.

Frightened but still keeping his bearings together; Larry flashes his flashlight in another direction--away from Mia--while trying to believe it was only a mouse. She kicked it harder which scared Larry when he moved.  
“o—okay now not funny!” Larry said, to whoever is doing that. He thought, This must be a prank.

Shining a light in a different direction thinking he heard footsteps, Larry looked around for a while.The fear in his mind is strong enough to make him want to run out. But the invention side of him said to investigate a bit more. So after a while Larry sat down in the office desk looking over the museum when suddenly the phone began to lift up, he quickly put it down but it went up again as Mia giggled.

Larry heard but it stopped as he sighed relieved.

"I must be dreaming this up." Larry figures.

Suddenly he heard Mia.

“Guess I scared you huh?” Mia asks.

Mia is sitting on the desk beside him and smiled at him but he jumped and fell off his chair only to climb back up.

“WH—who are you a—and how am I speaking to you, or. . . " Larry tilts his head at the transparent light gray child. "How can I even see you?"

She gave a shrug and got down.

“Because here… this museum isn’t like others.” The little girl said and walked away as Larry followed her.

“But, but, you’re—“ Larry is trying to rationalize this in his mind.

”Dead?" Mia finishes for him, continuing to walk. "Yeah I know."

Larry got sad and bent down as the two faced each other.

"What happened to you?” Larry asks her as she sighed.

“Abandoned . . ."Mia said, getting a far more sadder look from Larry. "The only refuge I could find was here because my so called 'parents'left me.”

Nodding,he could not believe what he was hearing. I want to touch her, Larry thought honestly wishing he could touch her using one of his hands. The human temptation inside urged him to do it so Larry tried to do it. But when he did his hand just went through.

“I see… well, is there anything else I need to know?” Larry asks, intrigued.

Shaking her head, Mia grinned.

“Other than Rexy.” Mia pointed at the T-Rex. “He loves to chase his own rib and acts like a dog.”

Larry raises an eyebrow.

“But, he is not…" Larry said. "Not alive or real."

This man has a lot to learn, Mia thought half-heartedly.

“oh, you will see it." Mia said as his eyebrow subsided. "When you believe it Mr. Daley.”

Larry saw the girl float off and had a lot more questions to ask.But she was gone and he was alone, as hours past the tablet in the back glowed as what Larry did not notice is that a huge rib dropped on the desk. I shouldn't look up, is what he thought at first. 

His curious instinct kicked in so Larry looks up seeing the light gray skeleton standing across from the desk.

The T-Rex that the ghost girl was talking about came to life, he ran quickly from Rexy.

"M--Mm-I want my mom." Larry whines to himself, skidding down one part of the hallway and got his two feet back on track.

Rexy chases after the new security guard.

Mia came out of the wall and wondered what the noise about when she laughed.

“I told you!” Mia said as the two ran past.

“Don’t just laugh!" Larry said, and hid behind a wall. "Do something!” 

“Throw the rib!" Mia yells. "He wants to play!”

Looking for the rib he found it quickly as he thought the dead dinosaur was going to attack but Rexy actually hunched it’s back and wagged it’s dead tail.It seem absurd and ridiculous at first however Larry had to get the dead dinosaur's attention off him.

Mia’s ghost floats to Larry.

“I told you…” Mia said, while grinning. “Now throw it.” 

Larry took her word for it, then nodded.

"He's like a dog." Larry mutters to himself,then throws the rib.

Rexy run for it making the whole museum shake.

"Good throw." Mia said.

Larry then turned to her swiftly.

“Look you, I am not going to stay here and babysit." Larry tells Mia, shaking his index finger up and down. "I am supposed to be a night guard where—where things don’t come to life!”

He walks away.

“You really think you’d abandon this place…" Mia said, feeling sad he had said such things to her. A man like Larry is hard to come around these days. "Larry.”

As Larry heard that, he stopped and gave a massive groan then continues walking away from her. He wanted to forget this ever happened as morning came and everything went back to normal. What little did he expect is not everything is normal. Not everything in life is very much normal. He hadn't met Teddy, so what else can Larry expect in museums?


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning as the sun rose, Mia watched as the museum was quiet.Mia turns her head to look at the clock knowing Larry comes at this hour for work, she looked for her ball to play with at the moment just in time for him to come as she heard the doors open. The doors were a funny story on their history with her. Mia once hooked up a boombox to the doors so they can play whenever someone came in.

While walking in through the revolving doors, Larry saw Mia. Since he believes in ghosts, Mia is completely visible to him--not gray at this time--like a solid person.Larry puts one look at her as he rolled one of his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I see you Mia." Larry said, so tired from the other night.

Mia leans on the desk, grinning as she said, "Had fun last night?"

After putting his briefcase up on the counter, Larry looked up at her and gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Fun?" Larry repeats the word. "I had no sheep jumping over my bed."

His reply made Mia laugh at his humor.If his sighing and current state of mind were telling; he didn't get much sleep last night. Then Larry began to walk about the museum in the back to get his clothing and flashlight. He had this nagging instinct to turn around then throw his shoe while half thinking Rexy had been brought to life.However his wary side had presumed it was the ghost. 

Sighing, he knew she was there already.

"Do you mind?" Larry asked a bit annoyed with her.

Larry's job has not even begun yet.

"What?" Mia said, with a sadden innocent look. "I haven't even done anything to you. Yet, you are already annoyed by me?"

Larry cannot believe he is doing this but he went around and bent down to her eye level.

"All I want..." Larry is trying not to be harsh. "Is peace to myself for the day."

Smiling, knowing she gets him for the rest of the night, Mia nodded rapidly as a 'okay'. A child would have seen Mia float off happily somewhere else.Larry watched the ghost go away. He gets up full level and went back to his chair. It was then--when he got to the desk--that he leaned on the desk with a big sigh of relief. Score one, Larry thought glad he had some quality time on his second day.  
It was then he heard a woman's voice much like his divorced wife.

But the way it was said sounded like some other person.

"Excuse me." A woman said.

Larry looks up. He saw this pretty woman with a gorgeous smile.She has black hair that is very short, she wore a red dress,she had on a golden bracelet--though he would have believed it was the real thing--around her right wrist, she had two sets of earings. 

It was not like he hasn't spoken to a woman before such as countless of times with Erica about Nicky and what the plans were on keeping him on some days.  
Larry cleared his throat as he got up.

"H--Hi I'm Larry." Larry introduces himself, offering his hand. "The new night guard here."

Her bright smile appeared against her lips taking his hand and nodded.

"Rebecca Hutman." Rebecca said, being kind and considerate. "I am a author here, but I also work here at the desk."

Larry listened to every word coming from her mouth, as though these words were a safe heaven to day dream about rags to riches. She's really attractive, Larry thought as he watched Rebecca walk away. Wish I could introduce her to my son,Larry wishes with a sigh. Perhaps he could have a new lease on life with this author. Perhaps things can be different with Rebecca.  
When suddenly he heard Mia.

"You like her." Mia said.

This easily startled Larry.Larry turned to face the transparent girl as he quickly looks around hoping to god no one sees him talk to thin air like a lunatic. He did not want to be considered insane from stepping foot into this building.Phew, no one is watching, 

Larry thought as sighed with relief.

"Don't scare me like that." Larry said, at first.

"You like her." Mia repeats,pointing at him.

Larry looks down at her.

"How---what..." Larry said not even knowing where to begin with words,

Mia looks down to her fingers and played with them.

"I was watching the whole time." Mia said, innocently.

Larry rubs his forehead with a peeved look.

"You really need to understand that I can't be seen with you okay?" Larry said, but it gradually turned into a yell. 

Presumably half the museum guests could hear his yell.

"I can't help it Larry." Mia said. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Go play with the kids!" Larry orders her.

"Play with the kids . . . " Mia said, in a low voice. "That would take lots of energy."

"So?" Larry raises an eyebrow. "You are hovering above the floor and I guess you are capable of going through the walls."

Mia nods.

"Then please." Larry said. "Make someone else rip their hair out."

"I can't do that." Mia said. "I can't make them rip their hair out." Her transparent somewhat visible hands are in fists. "Teddy told me not to!"

As if about to pull his hair out, Larry groaned while rolling his eyes. He walks away knowing he's got one hell of a night with her. It seemed like the museum is haunted as she won't and can't leave. Larry began to wonder; is she attracted to me? He taps on his chin. Am I some kind of child crush to this girl? Larry saw it was cute in a way but decided to shrug it off and did not bother with it again.

____ ______  
. . . Night . . .  
All of the museum's exhibits came to life even the human ancestors who were stuck in their boxed exhibits filled with glass. Rexy is chasing after a toy car with a rib connected much to Larry's joy on his second day.Larry is relaxing at the office desk as he decided to take a walk for a while.Larry did not know that someone was going to greet him until now. All he knew was; Rexy, Mia, and his trusty flashlight.

"Having fun are we Lawrence?" asked a husked voice yet elderly.

Let this be a kid who got stuck here, please. Larry silently hoped it was someone who got left behind in the museum Larry could not be more wrong as he turned around to face him.This man was the guy on the horse right when someone entered the museum.His feature were recognize able; though his face reminded him of a childhood actor. He couldn't remember who to be certain.

"Oh jesus." Larry said, facing the man

"Teddy Roosevelt president of the united states" Teddy stated on his faithful horse, with a smile. He looks at the new security guard as if happy to see a new face.  
It was as though hell had decided to screw with Larry.

Larry rubs his eyes.

"You--- but---how I mean..." Larry tries to speak yet no words were not very clear.

"How am I here?" Teddy finishes for him. "Walk with me, Lawrence."

Larry walked with Teddy around the museum has, he did not see the whole place yet even in the morning hours that had been available.Mia is floating beside Larry. Larry looked as he rolled his eyes. It was as though a mosquito had found him in this age-old building occupied by living museum pieces.

"Do you mind?" Larry said to the ghost girl.

"Now Lawrence--" Teddy interjects.

"Larry." Larry told Teddy.

"Alright, Larry." Teddy stated as he rode his horse "She is apart of the museum,too.And I don't want the two of you acting like a bunch of children." 

The individuals, who did not get along, shared conflicting reactions. 

"Back to what I was going to say," Teddy continues as a rabbit with a carrot followed his horse. "The only reason we are alive now as we are--Larry,-- is because there is this secret tablet, a tablet from a pharaoh more than a thousand years ago, and ever since then we--- I mean all of us-- have been coming back to life."

Trying to see if Larry could understand all this, he shook the thoughts and looked to him once more as if trying to find the right words.

"So..." Larry faces both of them. "You're saying that, everyone here has come to life and I am just--just suppose to stay and watch this?" Larry shook his head "No--no there is no way I am staying."

Larry began to walk away not going to deal with it again and obviously was not going to deal with Rexy again.

"Lawrence!" Teddy called out to him as if a father would to a teen walking away on ones orders.

"Larry." Larry corrects once more

"Are you really going to leave?" Teddy asks, earning a 'yes' reaction from Larry. "Just like that... Mia has no father and looks up to you as one." Teddy looked to the transparent ghost girl. "Please."

Larry sighs as he rubs his hair and ruffles it.

"Come on." Larry said. "I'm not a babysitter. She has you."

Shaking his head, Teddy knew Larry did not understand anything. It''s part of being new to the museum whether being a new museum artifact or a new security guard; it doesn't make sense in the beginning but eventually it does make sense. Teddy began talking again trying to get through to Larry once more.

"Yes but I am a manikin made of wax Larry. . ." His voice toned down just a bit as if unable to say anymore."She can actually be back." 

Larry sat down and gave a big sigh rubbing his head. Larry could hear the whoosh of the ghost girl coming to join him.

"Go... away." Larry told her leaning his elbows on his knees and held his forehead against his palms just annoyed already as it is.

I wish this was all a dream, Larry wishes.

"Larry..." Mia said,softly.

"What." Larry rudely said, as his hands still rubbing his temples.

"Look at me." Mia said and used her energy to have him look at her.

Trying to look for words Mia gave a weak smile.

"I know you will find a way in your heart." Mia said. "To know you'll want to stay in this museum as much as I do but, if you leave now who will guard us? Who will watch over us..."

Listening to the young girl, he found good in her and some way of help giving another try he held his hand up as well as she. Larry smiled lightly pretending they could touch each other hands.Mia is right I can do this, Larry thought encouraged by Mia, but with this going on there's no way.

"I have a kid," Larry said, letting his hand drop gently. "And I have some problems keeping him on the weekends."

"You can bring him to the museum." Mia recommends. "He could be skate boarding in the ice skating half of the museum."

Larry looks at her strangely, while half thinking museum's do not have ice skating rooms.

"There's no ice skating rooms." Teddy acknowledges.

Mia's floating foot went through the foot and back into view.

"I might have removed the rugs in the knight section. . . ." Mia said, rubbing her hands together sheepishly.

The rabbit walks back and forth shaking the carrot in the horses' view. Teddy is gaping at how very mischievous and sneaky this girl has been half the time she's been haunting the museum The Horse pats on the floor while making a neigh. Larry could tell 

Teddy would have grounded her if they were both humans. 

"There's a knight hall?" Larry quizzically asks.

"Of course there is, my dear boy!" Teddy said, sharing a 'we'll have a chat about this' glare to Mia.

Larry looks back to Mia.

"Where do you think Rexy goes to have fun?" Mia asks, wiggling her mischievous eyebrows.

Teddy's horse went after the rabbit that had taunted the carrot in it's view.

"So he's not only a dog?" Larry asks,while watching the horse scamper after the rabbit like a hound chasing a fox. "He's an ice-skater?"

"He's like Bambi." Mia said, with a giggle.

"You're a good kid, Mia. . . " Larry said.She reminded him of a childhood friend. "A good kid. . . "  
______ ____  
. . .Morning . .   
Later as morning came; Larry watched Mia disappear, Teddy stiffen with his horse having a rabbit standing in it's way holding a box of carrots.It seemed far amusing like Rexy's tail holding a balanced toy car at the very tip. If Larry could add anything to this building it would be a dog collar for Rexy.

"I don't have the heart to take this." Larry walks away from the exhibit--with the rabbit holding a surprising box-- while shaking his head.  
Other than the conversation with Teddy and Mia; a bit crazy things happened.

Larry knew much more was coming for him especially to meet the three night guards who have been here.Larry did a pretty good job last night but had to go see his son now. This morning is a Friday; officially last day in the week. The night where Larry could have his son, and boy,he needed a game plan what to do.


	4. Part 1

After Nicky arrived at his house; Larry and Nicky decided to hang out by watching some TV. It was then--when watching TV--the exact moment when something came to his mind. Oh!, Larry thought, I have work tonight. Larry looks to Nicky who's got one ear phone on one ear and another hanging down away from his ear. I don't multitask that great, Nicky must have got it from his mother.

"Woah!" Nicky reacts. "He just did a goal!"

"Who?" Larry asks, not actually paying attention.

"Dad." Nicky said. "Ron just made a goal." Nicky waves his hand up and down. 

"Are you okay, Dad?"

"Who's Ron again?" Larry asks, not caught up what Nicky's talking about.

Nicky proceeds to explain Harry Potter all over again to Larry. I hope his mom will pick him up tonight, Larry thought, wait a second there . . .Maybe I should show him where I work. Larry listened to what his son had to say about this 'Harry Potter' character named Ron Weasley.

"And this is my theory why Ron's scared of spiders." Nicky finishes

"Why?" Larry asks.

"He's a reincarnated spider who's a red head and pretends to act like he hates them." Nicky said.

I'll pretend that made sense, Larry thought as he shook his head.

“Hey Nicky." Larry said. "Ever wondered where I work?”

“Yeah," Nicky said. "You make inventions.”

This gave Larry a sigh. Great, Larry thought, She hasn't told him. 'Thanks for  
not telling', Larry mutters to himself. Nicky put down his ear phones raising an eyebrow at his dad.

"Not telling what?" Nicky asks.

"I got a job." Larry said.

Then Nicky bounced his head on the couch with a groan.

"Is it a soap commerical?" Nicky asks.

He might get scared by her, Larry thought, but then again it could get Mia off my back.

“How about you come with me where maybe I don’t know…" Larry turns the TV off. "Things come to life.”

“Come on,Dad…" Nicky said, shaking his head. "Really?” 

"You say Ron is reincarnated spider who pretends to hate it's own kind." Larry points out

Nicky sulks.

"All right." Nicky gave in. "Just don't play Elf. I hate that movie."

______ ________ _____  
. . . The Museum . . . 

. . . half an hour later . .

After convincing Nicky to come with him since Erica was not coming home anytime soon and he needed to go work, Larry sat him on the counter.

“Alright, you see that dinosaur?” Larry asked Nicky.

Nicky nods.

"This is not a magic trick." Larry said, shaking his right hand.

Nicky rolls his eyes at his dad's serious attitude.

“he is about to come in 3… 2… 1!” Larry said, doing a hand gesture at the skeleton like a TV host awarding a fancy hot car to a winner. But the T-Rex did not come to life. 

"Come on." Larry holds a toy bone he bought. "Don't do this to me! I have a bone!" He waves the toy bone. "Go fetch, Rexy!"

Larry threw the bone into a hallway. He is a bit too early to be saying the dinosaur should be coming to life, and that it's early until the sun goes down. A scientist can testify that Larry made a incorrect blunder in his math what time everyone is alive.A judge could say Larry should have arrived at a later hour.

"Nice going, Dad." Nicky said.

Just when he wants things to come to life, of course, they do not Larry thought in his head.

Nicky rolled his eyes but heard a giggle from the hallway. That's strange, Nicky thought hearing it again, Dad didn't say anything about a girl. Nicky decides to follow it as Larry's ranting on that he is right and the dinosaur's playing games with him. Also the dumb dumb statue is ridiculous with the 'give me gum' question. 

In the corner of his eyes; Nicky could have swore he saw a girl at the corner.  
Potter would continue and see what's making the sound, Nicky encourages himself as he followed the sound.The giggle stopped as Nicky was in the passageway of the hall. Nicky looks to his right. His dad hadn't been following him; at least. He looks to his right, and this time he saw the girl.

“Who… are you?” Nicky asked looking down at the transparent ghost girl sitting in the corner.

“I should ask the same thing.” Mia said,l getting up now and looked at him who was his age. "My name is Mia."

“I’m Nicky.” Nicky gestured to wherever his dad is. “His son.”

"You are his son," Mia repeats what he had said. "Do you like skating?"  
it was a odd question coming from a ghost.

"Yes." Nicky said, "Do you like to play quiddich?"

"Quddich . . . " Mia looks down to her right. Then she looks back to Nicky. "I don't know what that is."

Nicky took out a ball with mechanical wings--he probably made it himself--and seemed genuinely not of this world. He explains to her the odd game that wouldn't be possible unless witchcraft was possible. Mia has found someone to play with; someone her age that she would not have to get yelled at all the time.

“I see," Mia said, understanding the concept. "I saw Larry trying to show you things come to life.”

“Yeah," Nicky kicks at the floor. "But… I don’t believe him.”

“Ah," Mia said, folding her arms as a smile grew on her face. "It took your dad two days," Nicky's eyes grew wide. " To believe this too." Mia shook her head from side to side. "It did not work out quite as well let me tell you.”

As the two were conversing, Larry had wondered where his son had went off following where he last seen him go off.

“Nicky I—“Larry said but found him with the transparent ghost girl--Mia--playing patty cake an old game for kids.

To his amazement; Mia and Nicky got along. It was also that she found someone her age to play with and annoy other than him. What if he grows up to be a medium? Larry thought, I don't want a ghostbuster in my house! Wait, that would come in handy.Larry kept giving second thoughts but did like this. At least Mia has someone else to play with.

“Hi dad” Nicky stopped, once seeing Larry standing there.

“I see you found a friend.”Larry said, with a smile. He is being nice to Mia for the sake of Nicky not knowing their little bickering.

As if by the time was set, everything came to life.

"Hey," Nicky fans his face. "Who farted?"

A farting rider-less horse leaped by chasing after a monkey holding a set of keys.

"I guess the rabbit didn't do it." Mia said, with a laugh.

Then Rexy roared.The gigantic dinosaur made up of skeletons--has the toy bone as the replaced rib--is chasing his own rib hooked up with a race car. Nicky's jaw gave slack. Larry shook his head, pinching his nose from the farting horse that shouldn't be farting in the first place. We see a glint appear in Nicky's eyes and a smile came to.

“Come on!" Mia told him. "You have to see upstairs!” 

"What's upstairs?" Nicky asks.  
Mia rubs her transparent hands together.

"I'll race you there!" Mia said, flying up the stairs.

Nicky ran after her.

Sighing of relief, he did not expect Teddy to appear anytime soon.But wait, he wasn't on the horse,Larry recalled the farting event.He goes to the desk hearing the sound of boots creaking. He turns around seeing a pair of lions were swatting flies over a dead bird that had crashed in minutes ago.They couldn't eat the dead bird. And if Larry tried to take it away from them, then he would get their wrath.

"These lions don't like flies." Teddy's voice startles Larry.

"How do you . . . " Larry turns around, this time seeing Teddy holding a small bear cub in his arms.

"Oh this 'lil thing?" Teddy refers to the bear cub. "Someone-misplaced him beside the rabbit. My exhibit is not a daycare."

"Not a daycare. . . " Larry goes to the desk with some laughs at Teddy's cute thing. He shook his index finger. "I have to remember that."

“Relieved…" Teddy said. "Larry?

“Yes!" Larry said, relaxing in the chair. He put his feet on the desk. "My ideas, they finally worked.”

“you could have just brought him earlier," Teddy suggests. "And you two wouldn’t have to bicker so much, but I am glad the lass has found herself a lad.”

“Wait," Larry said, taking his feet off the desk."What?”

“Larry," Teddy said, as though he was going to call him 'lawrence' instead. 

"Surely you should know what happens when—when two of alike have found each other.”

Larry never thought about his son falling for anyone at his age. He looks down to his right side, while thinking about the past. He didn't think Nicky would fall for a ghost girl but it was better in some ways. Nicky was her age and he seemed very happy to have found a friend.

“You wouldn’t take that away from him…" Teddy's eyebrows rose as if he was right. "Would you,Larry?”

“No, I wouldn’t. " Larry said. "If Mia makes him happy and me especially then, I really can’t.”

"Good then." Teddy said, with a smile. "Now 'lil lad, I'm taking you back to mommy."

Teddy left Larry to think about it. To think what they had been talking about. He walked the museum, but as he did so; Larry looked up to his kid and the girl as she showed him. Rexy's roar didn't bother him, nor did the little fire coming from a small exhibit between Romans and westerns.Larry got a bit worried when they leaned against the balcony.

They looked down at him, then they were smiling while waving at him.  
It seemed like a palace to the two kids.

When really the museum was not a palace, but a place full of history and tales.  
Are you really going to take that away from him Larry? Teddy’s voice rang in his head.

No, Larry thought back while he watched the two smiling happily.

Larry knew that the only thing that would keep Nicky happy with the divorce; is just… another friend.


	5. Part 2

The next morning arrived as Larry came back to work,again.but this time He came without Nicky. Nicky is with his mother at the moment,as part of the divorce agreement.This place can do wonders for a kid,Larry thought as he saw a happy transparent Mia headed towards him.Oh no, what did she do this time?

“Larry!” Mia greeted with a smile lightly looking up at him.

Finally, a smile she wanted to see from him. Larry looked down at her; his eyes gentler this time than the usual.

“Hello Mia.” Larry said back.

Weird out by his actions as she followed him to the back again wondering what is going on with him she watched him get the coat and flashlight as she tried to use her energy to lift up the flashlight for him.

“Ughh...” She groaned trying to lift it up .

Mia's eyes wince.

“Too heavy…” she said, while sighing as it dropped.

Chuckling, Larry gave a smile and picked it up.

"Thank you Mia.” Larry said as he pats her head.

Mia pretends to have felt the well-deserved pat.

“What has gotten into you?” Mia, asked, curiously.

Larry crouched down to face her.

“With my son around you did not bother me, not once.” Larry admits.

Remembering the fun she had with him., Mia smiled. The look on her face said she liked him a lot as a friend and wanted him to come back more often. We see a couple museum Parrot bickering above the two. One of the birds can be guessed as a female parrot while the other is a male. They were hitting each other using both wings.

“Taking a guess you want him back huh…” Larry spoke a bit nicer. Maybe she does like Nick,Larry thought as his eyes twinkled, What Teddy meant, they should be together…

Mia nods.

“Yeah, I do please…" Mia said, almost sad and happy at once. "Please bring him back he’s the only friend I got.”

This killed Larry inside but knew a promise is a promise,

"I pinkie swear." Larry holds up his pinkie.

The conversation was stopped by two no, three men that came by

“You…”--The leader pointed to the ghost girl. This is Cecil; a former security guard.--“Get lost.” Cecil pointed his thumb his back.

Scared of them, Mia floats behind Larry’s leg and clung on to it tightly. For a ghost she had the strength to make Larry's leg hurt a little that was beyond impressive. Why can't she do that for the knight hall she took the rugs out?, Larry thought, and she's not a brat.

“Hey now," Larry said, having second thoughts about the men. "She’s only a little girl.” 

Cecil the leader of his little ‘gang’ glared at Mia but shook Larry’s hand with a smile

“Cecil Frederick’s, this is Reginald and Gus.” Cecil introduced his other friends. “And that . . " Cecill glances towards the girl. "Well that’s the brat of the museum."

"A dead brat of the museum." Gus jokingly said.

“Oh pipe down old man…” Mia defended herself but hid behind Larry

Cecil glared darkly at her as if something secret was being hidden by them.

"Hush before I get the cross you.” Cecil said.

Larry looked between the fight of the two the old man and the ghost it was quite awkward as an grown man should not even be fighting with a little ghost girl. If he had a camera around here somewhere then someone like Larry could get some embarrassing footage of Cecil arguing to thin air. So much for being grownups,Larry thought.

“Anyways," Cecil said, turning his attention to Larry. "Let us show you around."

Walking around and into the office the boys told Larry what goes on about here which he knew already and about the tablet. Larry had a bad feeling about Cecil; but Gus and Reginald were the kind who followed their boss around like servants. Although Cecil--of course--kept it secret that he wanted it, as it was priceless, worthy and stinking filthy rich the three could all be with that tablet.

After talking to them and getting to know about the three other night guards; Larry could see that Mia did not like them at all.He could tell by how she had reacted, it’s like a guard dog who knows what people really are just by looking at their snivy little faces. The three former night-guards had left the building as they were being chased by the birds.

“Hey.” Larry said to Mia bending down. "What was that all about?” 

“Larry…” She said, desperate. "Whatever they say, don’t listen to them…" Her eyes were full of despair. "Please." Her voice sounds urgent. "They are bad!"

Larry raises an eyebrow.

“How are they bad?” Larry asked.

“Very…" Mia said, nodding her head furiously. "They are after the tablet, Ahkmenrah’s tablet.”

"The table that brings everyone to life, every single night?" Larry said.

Mia nods, again.

“They can’t take it!” Mia said. "They can't this museum's life battery! It's not lost power yet. It's not meant to be used for three old men's selfish greed. It's to restore life!"

Putting his hands up shushing her, gently.

“Shh shh it’s okay…" Larry calms her, like a father. "I will handle it, you can count on me. I won’t let them harm you whatever they do.”

___ __

Our scene transitions to later; exactly when Larry had to pick up his son from his mother’s house again. This is a Saturday;a day where people can sleep in, cartoons come on, fictional character claim to hate Saturdays and prefer landing on Sundays because they are fun. Larry's honda van is parked outside his divorced wife's house. Nicky ran out the house door as he ran like something important is waiting for him. Nicky ran straight to the van door.

Nicky opened the door, got in, and buckled up.

"Dad!" Nicky said, after getting into the car. "I want to play with Mia in the museum."

Larry laughs, shaking his head.

"The first thing you say, other than that Potter-athon, is about Mia." Larry said, commenting on yesterday's television view choice. "That's a little progress."

"Harry-Athon, you mean." Nicky corrects him.

"So." Larry said, driving away from the house. "Is Ron the kid with the scar on his forehead? I wonder why everyone's calling him Harry."

"His eyesight's terrible." Nicky comments. "And Ron's the kid with the ginger hair. The kid with the lightning mark is Harry Potter. Now, can I play with Mia? Pretty please with a Wizards wand on top."

"I am the nightgaurd." Larry said. "I can't just leave you in the house unsupervised."

_________ ___________

. . . Night. . .

He drove at night to the museum. Thoughts about the men danced about in his head; worry, fear, and unsure these men would actually stel the tablet.Nicky could tell his dad is worried. He just could not pin-point what's on his mind right now; since he's not a Psychic. 

"Dad." Nicky said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Larry lied. "The only thing I'm worried about is you falling over the balcony. Don't feed the parrots some of your gummies."

"Gummy bears, Dad." Nicky corrects him.

"Okay, gummy bears." Larry said. "Don't feed them that. They eat bird food."

"Bird food?" Nicky said.

"There's a trend among the birds in the museum." Larry continues. "They eat, then the seeds become waste, and the waste is left all over our barbarian ancestors. . .Speaking of which one accidentally escaped and turned into dust."

"Dust?" Nicky said.

"Yes, dust." Larry confirms. "When it's daylight and no one's inside; they turn to dust. Now I have to get a replacement for the lost one." Larry shook his head. "I should have not let Dexter take the keys."

"Who's Dexter." Nicky said it like a question.

"A monkey." Larry said. "A monkey more mischievous than Mia. He slaps me a lot."

Larry comes to a stop at the museum, then he parked the car in the employee's parking lot. He saw the dust from the previous night remained there in a standstill. The dust somehow remained despite cars going over them all day long.

"Um, Dad." Nicky said. "Are you going in?"

"I need a dust pan." Larry opens the trunk, them he gets out a broom and dust pan. "I knew Mia's mess would come in handy, this time."

Nicky shook his head then he went inside the museum and went to find Mia. Larry scopped up the dust into the pan using the broom then he puts the remains into a box; a small box. Larry went inside the musuem hearing the exhibits were already alive. He saw Rexy with Dexter riding his back holding a cowboy in his hands upside down.

"Put me down!" Larry heard the small cowboy. This is Jedediah; the brave cowboy trying to shoot a plastic gun at a small monkey who is a beast to him. "You overgrown monkey!"

Rexy chased after the toy car.

'The monkey licks Jedediah's face.

“Hey! Teddy spoke as they went for upstairs again. “No messing with the Huns and the cavemen, you hear!”

"We won't!" Mia and Nicky hollered back.

“It’s like babysitting two kids isn’t it, Teddy.” Larry said, with a chuckle.

The monkey dips Jedediah into a cup full of water; up and down.

"I can't swim!" Jedediah yells. "Stop putting me in the--"

He was put back in the water by Dexter who has some paintbrushes beside it; with a clear white canvas in front of it.

“yes, it is.” Teddy agree's with Larry. “You seem happy Larry, something wrong?”

Larry’s attention was towards his son and Mia as he got distracted but snapped back to face him.

“Huh? Oh yeah I am fine thanks.” Larry looked to the two again,then he said in a whsiper. “You know . . .I might let Nicky come here more often."

Teddy followed his gaze, looking at the two.

“You should, Larry." Teddy agree's with Larry. "He is a good boy, and very gentle towards Mia, she deserves it after being alone.”

Knowing what Teddy means, Larry gave a thought Teddy is right, without Nicky what would Mia be?, Larry thought about it, A poltergeist full of hatred when she should be full of love and soul inside her and not just angry all the time or feel lonely. He came to a life lesson: She needs someone to haunt as a friend. now she would not have to be anymore with him by her side keeping her the way a good ghost should be.

"I'm not a paint brush!" Jedediah yells.

Larry looks over to Dexter who is making a picture of a small family standing outside the house.

"I didn't know the slapper could paint." Larry said, observing the painting

"Nor did I." Teddy said, impressed by the artwork with a small cowboy as the paintbrush.


	6. Chapter 6

Larry walked in the next morning holding a brown furry item. This item is a gift for Mia. A sense of hope burned in his mind that Mia will like it, right as he walks in through the revolving doors similar to a hotel doorway. It is quiet like always in the mornings when he is at work, lets not mention the night time when it does get crazy.

"Mia?" Larry calls out. Larry held a teddy bear in his right hand with a perfectly red ribbon around it's neck. For sure she would come out and surprise him possibly wearing a mask. I hope she is not wearing a Freddy Kruger face mask, Larry wishfully thought. Larry looks down to his wristwatch. "Oh right." Larry shook his head. "It isn't time yet. I should start setting a alarm clock."

Larry waited at the desk; where people drifted by mostly intrigued by the historical exhibits. He saw two kids pointing at Dexter's exhibit with a rabbit being held upside down by the far more mischievous monkey.He could not stifle a laugh at the poor rabbit. It was the laughing stock of the Museum; after all.

"I wonder why the animals are mischievous." Larry wonders out loud as he leans back in the dark comfortable chair with wheels.

That's when the voice of a child startled him. It wasn't Mia's voice though.

"Where's the whale exhibit?" The child asks.

Larry turns his head up/towards the child.

"Up stairs." Larry said, looking to the child's sides. He saw no one is around the child. "Where's your parents?"

The child taps his fingers together.

"I . . . Um." The child clears his throat. "I came without permission." Larry's eyebrows parted to each other. "I wanna see the whale."

Larry's eyebrows parted ways.

"There's a school tour going on up stairs." Larry said as he further deduced the child isn't in school yet.

The child's face became bright like a light-bulb.

"You say that'll get me in?" The Child asks.

Larry nods.

"I was once like you." Larry said, putting his hands together. "And a person told me the exact same thing." Larry waves his right hand away from his left. "When I came for the dinosaur."

The child ran off towards the stair-case and ran up the stairs. Larry hid the teddy bear under the table so people wouldn't get stupid ideas to steal the item at all. Since he had all day to figure out what to do in the museum; he came up with quite a few. Heck even Teddy would have thought Mia could do it. What he did was basically get the rabbit out of Dexter's cage then put a lucky charm bracelet around it's ear, borrowed a man's pen and put it in the Barbarian exhibit--when no one was looking--, replaced the toy bone with a frisbee and replaced the toy truck with a slow moving robot, and a few other things to prepare for the night.

_________ ________ _____

. . . The Museum . . .

. . . At night. . . .

Mia finally came out a few hours later and floated up to Larry.

"Hello Larry!" Mai greets him, as her brown eyes looks up to Larry. "You were looking for me?"

Larry nods while bending down to face her.

"I brought something for you." Larry said,and showed the teddy bear to her while holding it up.

Mia happily gasped at the Teddy Bear. Mia takes the teddy bear from Larry and hugs it tightly; apparently stronger than ever. Ghosts can not hold items--well, actually it is possible depending on the ghosts emotion.--Is she getting stronger? Larry thought as he examined Mia closely.I hoped she could hold it but . . . Did the tablet read my mind and make it true?

Mia went up to him, a bit not caring if she was a ghost, and tries to hug him.

"Thank you." Mia thanks him in the attempting hug. "Mr.Daley."

As if she was a solid person; Larry could feel her, he held his arms around her hugging back.

"You're welcome Mia." Larry said.

The two shared stares for a while until a big elephant sound was heard. Oh dear god, what was that? he thought in his mind.We can see that 'What the hell?' and a startled expression on Larry's face.We see a 'I forgot' reaction on Mia's face. Lord knows what could happen this time.

"Forgot that was the elephant." Mia said, holding the teddy bear. "I forgot to put it back in."

Larry glares at her.

"You did what?" Larry asks.

"Nicky wanted to see it." Mia asks, shyly tapping her fingers together. "He wouldn't stop insisting." Larry couldn't believe it. "I left the elephant in the whale exhibit."

Nodding Larry walked up the stairs and sees a whole bunch more of the ancestors out even happening.

"Told you." Mia sang, while grinning playfully. "Come on, I want to show you someone."

And then, Attila the Hun, yelled: "Run!"

She led Larry everywhere as he felt his arm almost come off his socket running from Attila before he saw them heading to the small animal sanctuary, Larry felt the floor even calmer now against his feet. He is still able to hold Mia's hand. This is impressive, Larry thought, she doesn't feel like a ghost.

The lady with Lewis and Clark was shown with the glass, Larry saw the woman and knows who she is but just couldn't remember. He saw Teddy watching her from afar; it caught him off guard to see him this way. Teddy looked genuinely sad like he wanted to be with her. It could have torn Larry into two if he hadn't known this usually cheerful and optimistic historical figure.

"That's Sacagawea," Mia explains. "She was the one who led Lewis and Clark on the expedition."

Larry rolls an eye.

"Right," Larry said, attempting to sound like he knew his history. "Right, I knew that."

"Uh huh." Mia said playfully

Little noises were made as the Capuchin monkey showed up.

"Ah," Mia said, as Dexter landed on her shoulder. "There you are."

The lions began to roar as Larry turned his head. 

"Larry..." Mia tugged his shirt.

"Hmm?" Larry asks turned to face her then the lions.

Now realizing, Larry backed away from them and forgot the instruction manual. He ran away from the roaring lions that chased after him--while remembering they can't him but still they scared Larry-through the museum.

Larry finally found the manual in the security guard desk.

"#3 lock up the lion cage." Larry read.

Larry tried to look for his keys but then Dexter had them. He was sitting down on the desk wiggling the keychains.The keychains clicked together when they hit each other making a annoying and noisy melody.Larry of course was not happy as Mia watched enjoying this.It seemed to draw Larry's attention away from what he had seen. By this time they were not at the glass windowed exhibit that separated Sacagawea from all of the museum.

"Dexter..." Larry reaches his hand out. "Could you give those keys back?" 

Dexter shook his head, vehemently

"come on," Larry said, beckoning the monkey. "Don't be afraid; I just want the keys."

Dexter,of course,was not the kind of monkey to deal with especially when it is with his favorite toy. Larry got closer so Dexter took a bite out of his nose which was very painful.Mia giggled as she watched them as Mia watched, falling down Larry finally had enough.

After he got the keys and Dexter controlled he went to the bench and sighed deeply until suddenly he got hit by one of the sticks from the tiny men.This is a roman tiny man attempting to make Larry leave his territory.Well Romans can be really brutal in human height but when they are so tiny they can be compared to a needle they are far less intimidating.

"Leave fowl giant!" The roman shouts.

"You are tiny." Larry said. "And second of all, you're mad. I am not fowl."

The roman shot at him.

"Ow!" Larry exclaimed as that hurt his shoulder then he saw another one which hit his lip. Larry takes out the smaller one from his lip. He saw a bit of blood on his finger. "Can't feel my lip." Larry looks towards where the Roman had been; now he had more. "Oh shit."

Making another run for it, he ran back down stairs and looked to Mia as he finally was able to talk.

"I cannot do this!" Larry furiously said. "I quit!"

"No, please." Mia begs. "They just need to be shown who's boss and compared to them you're better at this."

"Yeah, well.. . ." Larry said, turning away from her. "I just got bit by a monkey and hit with... small sticks I can't take it."

Larry walks away from Mia.

"Larry!" Mia called but he was gone.

It was almost time for the sun to rise anyway. Mia sulked there troubled and sad as the doors came to a halt from Larry's departure.Mia had to figure how to get out of here and be able to get in his house to talk with Larry, but she can't leave as her embodied spirit was stuck here for good. She had died here, after all, and her body had been found by museum security guards years ago. A ghost haunts where they last had lived for eternity.

Sometimes when a death is so dramatic and sad; it ties them to their deathplace, forever.


	7. Part 1

Morning came as the blazing yellow-orange sun rose high above the sky.Not a cloud was seen hovering in the air blocking the beautiful hot sun. It was just your ordinary day as Cecil and his crew walked in the museum which was really quiet. No one was around, not even the little ghost girl.It seemed unusual.

"Larry?" Cecil calls, as he and his friends were a bit hesitant if Larry was still there. 

It took only a few minutes for them to look for Larry. when suddenly he popped out scaring the three.Gus shrieks like a little girl, Reginald didn't make a sound, but Cecil's face became white as a eagle's feather.The look on Larry's face from the girl shriek is pretty much 'what the hell?' kind of reaction we can all imagine.

"Oh! Larry please, don't do that." Cecil tells Larry, placing his hand on his chest; near to the area where his heart is. "Caught me by surprise."

Larry wore this serious and irritated face that wouldn't--and normally--be seen on his face.Reginald and Gus could tell this young man had it rough. Cecil lowers his hand down from his chest. Something chipped a rock in his day that made a rock avalanche occur that undermined his confidence to stay.

"Okay, yeah like what you did to me last night." Larry said in a low angered whisper. "Do you have any idea what I've been through tonight?"

Gus rubs the back of his hair making a few smart guesses in his head.

"Well no." Gus said, with a shrug. "Enlighten us with your rough night."

And then Larry blew a gasket; probably because he hadn't slept in a few hours.

"I said do you have any idea what I've been through last night!" Larry yells, and, repeats his question towards Gus.

"Calm down butterscotch!" Gus advises Larry,.

"We wanted to tell you Larry, but we knew you wouldn't believe us." Cecil said.

Larry could not believe it at all with these three and with Mia right beside him as always, it was like she was glued on to him no matter what, Larry scanned his eyes at the three and just shook his head. Her eyes were pleading, sad, and a bit of hope still flickered in her child like eyes. However Larry had enough of this.

"Well, you know what; I am done." Larry said to him and gave the keys and the flashlight.

"What?" Reginald said, surprised. "One week and this 'inventor' is done?" Reginald snaps hs fingers. "I thought you had bigger guts than us old men!"

"It's been a week?" Gus said, totally surprised.

"Yes." Reginald replied. "It's been a long tired week."

Larry began to walk away.

"But the job needs you,Larry--" Cecil said but stops when he saw Larry giving him the finger while walking out the building. "He's a chicken."

Our scene transfers to outside where Larry walks down the steps pass some unsuspecting individuals.We can only guess the three other guys inside the building are 'temporally' security guards for the time being. What happened next is what many can refer to as 'fate' pulling strings to keep people going on certain paths. Larry saw ,Nicky, his son walking down towards him with no other than Don.

"Hey dad." Nicky said with a little smile.

"Hey!" Larry called out trying to pull a smile for his son's sake.

Don came with Larry.

"Yeah." Don admits. "Little Nicky here wanted to see you work."

Now he was in trouble as his smile turned to a frown but tried to keep it together, Nicky as well was the same as he already visited it twice. Larry had to keep it a secret. The secret that this place came to life and he had quit. After all Larry did not want to disappoint his only son; who knew the first secret.

"You know, why not I take him tonight with me." Larry tells Don, glancing briefly to Nicky.

Nicky knew where this was going as he smiled nodding in agreement.

"So you like to watch the Potter-athon." Don said. "I never figured you to fit into the wizard type."

"I meant to the museum, Don." Larry said.

". . .I just watched days of our lives this morning." Don said with an excuse. "I'm in television mode."

___ _______

. . . . 9:30 PM . . .

. . .Museum . . .

Larry soon came with his son, Nicky, who quickly up the stairs, through the swinging doors.Teddy was not at his usual exhibit. A man can hear a tyrannosaurus skeleton chasing after a remote controlled toy truck.Larry walks to the desk and sat himself down in the black recline not knowing that the sneaky ghost would pop up eventually.The Museum looks peaceful, crazed, and noisy if not extremely noisy.

"Relaxing there?" Mia asks, sitting in the desk as she faced Larry.

Larry raised an eyebrow but formed a smile.

"Shouldn't you be with Nicky?" Larry asks.

After all, Nicky and Mai love to hang out. They were thick as thieves in the span of two days. She gave a shrug and smiled; her transparent body was forming even more to be seen than usual.Heck these two were like Alladin and his pet monkey off to steal.

"Eh, let him explore," Mia said with a slight shrug. "I wanted to talk to you."

Now this was interesting, Larry got his legs off the desk and turned to face her.

"Oh?" Larry said. "What is it?"

"Its..." Mia looked down sadly knowing this concerned Larry. "It's about how I died."

Larry was ready to listen with full attention.


	8. Part 2

Mia hesitated a bit and knew it was time to tell someone at least, everyone already knew about it. Except for these two. Nicky came just in time when Mia was about to tell. She gulped in fear not wanting to tell him at least. After all, would this cost her overall friendship with Nicky? How can a ghost explain "Hai, I died here because my parents neglected me!". That was a little too blunt coming from Mia. 

Would Nicky ever talk to her again?

What would he say or do? 

Mai is worried if he will never talk to her again.

“Hey…" Nicky said, noticing Mia's fearful expression. He began to ask a question in a concerned voice towards his friend. "Is there something wrong?" He looks in both directions briefly, and then asks a question in a low voice. "Is there death eaters in the museum?"

Mia stayed there eye widened, but shook her head. What are death eaters?,Mia thought questionably at the subject, Sounds like they eat death. She didn't understand about some of the things Nicky talked about; ranging from speaking toy dinosaurs to a TV show about a collection of brown boxes that had more room by the inside for a bunch of kids to walk around. That show about the boxes aired on the 'Disney' channel, or at least that's what Nicky told Mia.

“I— was just about to tell your dad something.” Mia said looking down at him from the counter.

“Oh cool, can I hear?” Nicky asks.

Larry was randomly daydreaming about something that kids wouldn't want to hear. Mia had quietly nodded with a smile on her face. Mia gets two frogs from a nearby exhibit and then places them on Larry's head where it randomly attracted flies. Ribbit-Rib-ribbbit sounds from above snapped Larry out of his day dream. The frogs had eaten a few flies by the time Larry had tossed them into the plant exhibit.

"Who planted those frogs?" Larry asks.

"I didn't." Nicky and Mia said at once.

"I wasn't the one who did it." Larry said. "And there is not a monkey in this part..." We see Dexter run behind the counter holding a real set of keys--probably car keys--while chimpering deviously.There is a couple of small little roman toys chasing after Dexter. "Fueled by vengeance to put frogs on my head."

Mia is giggling, earning a glare from Larry.

"If I told you, would you ground me?" Nicky asks.

"Depends." Larry said.

"It was Dexter, Mr.Daley!" Mia insists.

"What she said." Nicky agrees.

"A lot of orange juice and apple juice, I know where exactly to get some." Larry notes out loud. "Mia, just say it."

“It all started when I was just a little girl." Mia explains. "Which is what I am, currently." We can see this glint of mischief in her eyes. "We kept coming to this museum so many years that it felt like second home, and my parents loved me of course.”

“What happened?” Nicky asks.

“That’s when everything started to change” Mia said in a low voice. “One day out of the blue, they didn't have time for me." Her words stung like needles going through the hand. It really burned to hear it from a child. "They were always out leaving me with babysitters."

"They couldn't have all been bad." Nicky comments. 

"Some of them were nice." Mia said. "And some were not nice. Most of them were teenagers."

"Figures." Larry said.

"And there was even one who was really mean to me." Mia said. "Meaner than any of the babysitters before them.My parents weren't there to notice the mean babysitter's aftermath." She closes her eyes while rubbing her shoulders. If ghosts can cry; then Mia's eyes would have been watery. "And when my parents were around...they only pretended to love me.”

Mia opens her eyes and gives the two equal attention while telling the story.

"Then later came the worst…" Mia said, sounding betrayed and hurt. "They brought me here." She pointed to the doors. "Right at the stairs...Right behind the doors. I thought I was going to be paying a visit to the museum." Mia lowers her trembling hand. "When nope, it was all fake and left me having to wave goodbye just out in the street."

Nicky's mouth is open in a perfect 'o'.

"I never left the museum." Mia said.

Larry grabs a tissue and blows his nose into it.

"That is when these three bozos began to work for the museum." Mia continues, as Nicky is given some kleanex. "All I had was a hat I found in a trashcan to get money off people like a orphan."

"Was it bad all the time?" Nicky asks, tearful.

Mia shook her head,with a little smile.

"It was not all that bad." Mia said. "These three men became fathers to me sort of…”

Mia stops speaking and her mind went off trail.

“So…what happened?" Larry asks, right after throwing the tissue into the trash can. "Next.”

“As a couple of days went by… well…" She taps her in fingers together and made a little paues in her story. "I obviously died out of starvation." Nicky's mouth fell open and his father had the same reaction. Mia could tell they were both upset. "As I began to leave my body I saw people hovering over it... checking to see if I was breathing."

The look on Larry and Nicky's faces really indicated they were engrossed into this story.

"But.” Mia said, holding up her trembling index finger. “I wasn’t.” Mia's choked a bit as tears began to fall. “My spirit…this sort of, knew this was my home, so I basically can’t leave." She lowers her hand. "Ever.”

Nicky,the most kind boy she’s ever met, reached his hand out to her.He didn't care if she was a ghost and had died of starvation. Mia takes his hand,well made it seem that way to Nicky, seeing that rare look in his eye. It felt proper to take a boy's hand when they reached their hand out to a girl; ghost or not. Especially when they can see them.

Nicky feels for Mia. Larry could tell his son was about to make one of those sweet promises ever.

And that was cuter than a kitten hugging a puppy.

“No matter what you are, Mia." Nicky said, in a promise like voice. "I will always be your friend and I promise to protect you the best I can.”

Mia’s smile went wider, her heart lit up at the happiness, and she nodded not moving her hand. He's okay with it, he's okay with me. Mia then hugs--attemptively--Nicky as he did with her. We can see the ghost tears--just go with it--trail down Mia's child face. She wasn't going to lose another friend by the story. And Mia won't ever lose him, not after the story of her death.


	9. Chapter 9

Larry was working the night shift once more.Larry is using the computer, his right hand resting on the mouse button,and a slight smile came on his face as the computer freezed. He knew exactly why the computer is doing this. It is only because of Mia being near. Larry turns away from the computer towards Mia, a short and little mischievous ghost girl, with delight in his eyes

“Mia, thought I would see you.” Larry said, with a smile as he looks down towards Mia.

“Larry…” Mia said, as her voice sounds quiet faint. Her eyes are a little saddend.Mia is deliberately trying not to startle Larry with this odd demeanor. But then again it is hard not to trick him. “How much do you know your history?”

Mia leans on the table sideways, as Larry slightly tilts his head. His hand slid off the little gray mouse computer part.

“Why ask that?" Larry asks, straightening his head. "Course—“ Larry choked down his laughter.“Course I would… pfft.”

He fakes the reply entwining his hands together his elbows against the counterl. Mia knew Larry better than that; of course he wouldn't know.

“You don’t.” Mia said, shaking her head

Raising an eyebrow, Larry was confused at such words this little girl spoke.

“Course I do!" Larry said. "Wh—why need me to know my history?”

He leans in a bit more, in wonder, as Mia gave such a look.

“Because… if you watch and know what you’re doing?” Mia replied, with a question. She then shook her head. She begins floating away from Larry. “You don’t know anything at all."

Larry, the curious night-guard, followed after Mia.

"Mia, you're talking like a vague Psychic." Larry compares.

"I am not." Mia denies.

"Are too!" Larry said. "I know my cartoons."

"This isn't a cartoon." Mia said.

Larry pauses,looking quite stumped.

"That is not the point, Mia." Larry said. "The point is; you're a puzzle maker."

Mia shook her head with a little laugh and continues walking away.

"That is the worst comparison I have ever heard." Mia said. "I am not a puzzle maker. You should know your history."

“Why all of a sudden you need me to read my history wha—I mean what is up with you today usually you are all chipper and hyper, driving me bizarre.” Larry babbles a lengthy question, ducking as Rexy chases his toy car--that now has wing blades--as usual."....Mia! Seriously? You know that flying a toy car with wings WITH A TYRANOSAURS Rex skeleton that acts like a dog is a fairly bad idea."

"That was all your son's idea." Mia said, with a half hearted laugh. "Give him the credit."

Larry gets in front of Mia then lowers himself to her eye level.

“Now, what is it you are not telling me?” Larry asks. "Don't tell me my son is interested in barbies, again." Mia covers her mouth making some short giggles. "Why yes." Larry makes a groan. "My son has a fascination with barbies and dressing them up as Wizards."

Mia became quiet, and her giggles had faded into oblivion. Not literletly. 

"That is new." Mia remarks.

"What is new to me is him doing that again." Larry said. "I promised his mother to get him out of it."

Mia tilts her head.

"What did you do?" Mia asks.

"Three words." Larry said, holding up three fingers. "My.little.Pony." Mia giggles. "Now, please Mia, tell me what is the need for me to know my history?"

Mia looked at him still.

“You will learn.”Mia said, in a manner that seemed creepy to Larry.

All of a sudden, she poofed out of no where in thin air.

___ __

...6:30 PM....Probably an hour after Larry left.

...In Larry's house....

Larry is reading books under a lamp. The curiosity had gotten to the best of him.It was not seven, yet. The green numbers to the microwave timer changed once in a while from the brief away quick glances. He is taking thirty minutes off from the job to do some quick reading. The bubble gum part was quite a surprise to read.

A sudden voice didn't stiffen the air but startled Larry.

"Dad?" Nicky said.

Larry sighs, taking his hand off his chest.

"Oh Nicky." Larry said. "You almost scared the living skin out of me."

"Dad,why are you here so early?" Nicky asks.

“I—well…" Larry said. It was harder to tell the truth to Nicky then he had originally though. "I was going to see if I can fix this museum and make it alright; Mia told me to—“

"Can I come?" Nicky asks, cutting Larry off,excitedly.

Larry sighs.

There is way too much going on.

“Ehh listen buddy.” Larry began. “I would love to take you with me, and see Mia but… I would have to do this alone okay?”

"Sounds okay." Nicky said, as Larry made a relieved sigh. "Kay! But tomorrow then?”

Larry smiles and gently nodded. 

"Yes." Larry said. "And you can show Mia your barbie wizards."

"Dad!" Nicky said. "Not cool. They're Prince-Wizards."

"Not when they are all really women." Larry said.

"...They're wizards." Nicky said. "Prince Wizards using the disguise potion to make it seem they are women."

The argument seemed way too pointless to continue.

"Whatever you say." Larry said.

__ ___ __

...7:10 PM...

...The Museum...

Larry had back to the museum and gave gum to the Easter Island head.

“Hey dum dum, you give me gum gum.” The Easter Island head spoke so deep the whole hall shook.

“You want gum gum?” Larry asks and grinned, “Here a whole lot for you.”

He would fix the whole museum caging up the lions, Dexter his keys kept Attila the Hun distracted and his own some peace as he would gently lie back on his chair again, hands behind the back of his head.Larry made a short whistle watching a youtube video on the computer of a cat meowing.Larry laughs when the cat had fallen epic-ally.

“Read your history?” Mia would pop sudden startling poor Larry.

“Oh!” Larry said, falling out of the chair and lands on his face. He gets up as Mia makes some laughs. “Yes, I did." The lions were pawing at the cages coming to no result attempting to get out."Thank you for the checkup."

Mia smiles, while she swings her legs over crossing them at once sitting on the counter. 

The cat video is frozen.

“See?" Mia said. "It was not all that bad."

Yeah, it was not all bad, Larry got to fix things and make it right with the museum, he had his favorite ghost girl, this is definitely the best nights he had ever had as it did not turn all bad like he thought, he knew she was saddened Nicky did not come but he would smile.

“Come here you.” Larry said.

Gently pretending that he grabbed her hand as she went into his arms and he held her so gently while she lied on his chest like a child that she is and he would lay back on the chair resting his eyes a bit for the night while trying to make it as if he would be holding the girl.

This made her tear of happiness although ghosts could not cry. What was happening is she is crying as a ghost but then eventually fall sleep in Larry's arms.It was almost as if she were real except he couldn't feel her. She always wanted to sleep in the arms of her father.Mia could have slept in her father's arms if he hadn't abandoned her for death.


	10. Chapter 10

The nap was interrupted by a new person who arrived Mia jumped out of Larry's arms as he woke up wondering who was here, he scanned around when he noticed Nicky, his son here surprised he must have had his mom drop him off.

“Hey Nicky, what are you doing here?” Larry got up walking towards him.

Nicky had come to see Mia as he had not seen her all week due to Larry’s ‘busy’ schedule to take him anymore, he really liked her and wanted to tell her but his stomach felt uneasy as his thoughts were snapped out of it when he heard his dad call his name.

“Hey dad, I came to see Mia.” He smiled back looking up at him.

Larry smiled and knew how his son loved being with Mia, he turned his head to see her hiding behind a wall looking out then turned to face his son again.

“Sure… go on.” He told him.

As Larry saw Nicky run over to where Mia hid he found something unusual, it was seven and no one came, usually they do what is going on? Usually they would come out and annoy me he thought to himself, nor did Rexy get up to chase his bone raising an eyebrow he wondered.

Huh… weird.

Larry walked the hall to where Ahkmenrah’s tablet is at to his surprise it was not there his eyes widened and wondered where the tablet go, the kids wouldn’t have taken it they were playing somewhere else in the museum, getting closer he had to figure out how.

Nicky came with Mia holding the tablet seeing how cool it is.

"Hey dad look what I found!” he spoke excitedly.

As Larry was about to speak he heard three more footsteps walk towards him on the opposite direction his head swiftly turned to seeing Cecil, Reginald and Gus what did they want? It was not their shift.

“Hand us the tablet kid.” Cecil held his hand out to the boy.

Larry thought quickly then turned to Nicky after he realized what they wanted “don’t listen to him, just turn the center piece!” he told his son.

“Come on kid, give us the tablet.” Gus spoke getting closer.

Mia was afraid and got closer to Nicky, listening to his father, he turned the tablet’s centerpiece seeing it glow, then next he heard elephant sounds an ostrich and a whole lot more, Larry told Nicky to run as he tried to stop the night guards.

“Sweet dreams shortcake!” Gus called out.

All three night guards ran after the two kids, Mia’s spiritual features were becoming clearer now to view as she felt the floor touch against her heels, but she kept fading in and out but she became a ghost still hiding behind a wall with Nicky.

Both were scared and wondered where Larry was.

“Now where did those two brats go.” They heard Gus speak looking around.

Mia cupped Nicky’s ear and whispered something than floated faster than Nicky while he followed along, she had an idea and it was to get Ahkmenrah to wake, just hope Larry would hurry up and help them now becoming the hero’s instead like a storybook.

Cecil had to find that stubborn ghost child and knew about her, just kept quiet about it for years; he looked around the dark hall for the girl as the two separated to confuse them and go different ways he knew how to get to her and looked around.

“Oh Mia….” He singsong grinning “want to play like we used to?” Cecil smirked.

Hiding behind a wall, she wondered looking down sadly how did he remember. How did he know they played together long ago? It was a long while back when he turned into a monster as he is now.

Mia had to face him eventually as he was she kept looking down hearing him get closer Mia floated to the other wall through it trying to be as quiet as possible and not make a sound, he got closer almost to finding her as he turned the corner.

“Gotcha!” he thought he got Mia but did not and looked around “alright enough games, where’s the boy!” Cecil shouted a bit angrier this time.

Mia bit her lip and could remember the past but now was not the time as she ran to go find Nicky, her appearance almost became too human to be a ghost now, maybe it is almost time to be alive once more and not have to be a lonely ghost girl.

Running down the hall she felt something grab her waist and pull her to the alley of the hallway she was than face to face with the man who was once her friend, brown eyes same expression just not the same anymore, she glared and struggled to be let go.

“Let go of me!” she said to Cecil.

Struggling to keep her there, he held her tight to the wall.

“Not! Unless I get the tablet, now where is the boy!” he shouted to her face.

Cringing she teared and stopped moving looking towards him, the young boy she knew where did he go?

“What… happened to you CJ…?” she said his real name.

“H—how did you—“he stammered letting go of her

“Know your name?” she asked, then looked at him even more “do you not remember at all?” her voice went hush as if a whisper now.

Backing away, Cecil wanted to look at Mia the girl he met a long time ago before Larry had arrived, his brown hues looked to the girl he liked a long time ago, yes he is old for her now but decided to let her go but get the boy.

Cecil ran past her and went to go to look for the boy now just looking down sadly as she felt like she lost a friend who did not even acknowledged the fact that she was still his friend whether he liked it or not and went after Nicky the other hall way before Cecil to find Nicky.

But it was to late now Cecil found Nicky and looked down at the boy taking the tablet now from him as he finally got what he wanted, it was a fortune now and if he sold it to a company they would be rich all three of them. 

"I'll be taking that now." He told Nicky. 

Mia got by Nicky and shook her head seeing him walk away with the tablet and having the keys, now what will they do. They lost and no one will ever come back to life, not even poor Mia who will never be a girl anymore.

It was part of the deal long ago, if she could keep the tablet safe... Ahkmenrah promised to resurrect her but that would not happen if it was stolen by the three of them, she looked to Nicky who saw her saddened face, Nicky stroked her cheek not caring if he could not feel her.

He looked into her eyes and loved her, he was afraid to tell her was all.

"Do not worry, we will get that tablet back." He reassured her with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Larry came just in time to see the two kids talking but no tablet he sighed knowing it was too late that it was time to give up. Then he remembered Teddy showing him who owned the tablet and who could help him help Mia be a girl again as he promised. Larry suddenly ran to the pharaoh’s home where the two Jackal like dogs stood guard holding up his hand in surrender the two others, Mia and Nicky came.

Mia told them something in Egyptian language that made them put their spears away; during her time here, especially how to speak Egyptian to the two Jackals if needed as the roars of the pharaoh echoed the halls.

“Alright stand back.” Larry spoke.

He put a large metal like thing against the rigged opening lid of the pharaoh’s tomb as he jiggled it and moved it to get it off the mummy inside slammed it out of the way to a wall as the three of them backed off out of his way. The smile on Mia cracked wide open happy to see her friend the pharaoh or also known as Ahkmenrah. He took off the bandages that held him sealed and as the last one came out a handsome young pharaoh showed up as he shook his head to get the dust off, he looked around then towards the one girl he knew so well.

“Ah Mia glad to see you, and who are your friends?” he asked looking towards Larry and Nicky now.

Mia floated up in front of him and smiled.

“These are my friends and well, we need your help.”

“Anything, for I owe you a debt to return you to your body once I have my tablet.”

She gave a slight chuckle of nervousness fiddling with her fingers. “Yeah, about that—”

Heading down the corridor of the museum after getting dressed, they raced towards where the other night guards are at or could be at before they take the tablet completely; Larry needed to figure out something quick, he looked up at Rexy the T-Rex and grinned having an idea. He helped his son Nicky on Rexy who lied down for him to get on, as well as Ahkmenrah Larry put the toy truck in drive mode in order to get him moving.

Larry then turned to Mia and grabbed Texas Teddy’s horse having her behind him even though she is still a ghost, all of them went out into the night to go get the tablet from Cecil and the other three guards.

“There they are!” Mia called out.

Cecil was in a carriage on four horses from the old times; Larry used Texas to hurry up to him with Mia behind him on the horse Rexy ran the other direction to stop the other two Reginald and Gus from going any further with Nicky and Ahkmenrah on his back.

“It’s over Cecil! Hand over the tablet.” Larry yelled into the cold wind.

“No can do!” Cecil replied with a laugh continuing to ride.

“We’re warning you Cecil last chance!” Mia called out.

Yet again, he did not listen this made her mad as her appearance began to show more clearly like a human body near the tablet. Larry was beginning to feel her this time instead of a transparent ghost, she did the most daring thing standing up on Texas’s back to their surprise he knew what she was doing, the wind blew in her hair as she looked around to find a way to get him off the carriage and grab the tablet. Nearing a lamppost, she jumped up and grabbed a hold of it swinging her legs in time on to the carriage kicking him off it.

Standing at the reins of the horse now, she grabbed the tablet, but as she did Cecil grabbed a hold of her trying to get it off her hands, Larry cared for Mia this time and got mad as he watched the two fight on the carriage.

“Cecil let her go!”

Unable to let her go as they fought for the tablet Larry had to think of something and turned to the horses remembering something he read.

“Dekota!” he yelled to the horses.

However, he was able to stop the horses but as the carriage stopped both Cecil, Mia flew off, and plumaged down the snow as Larry gasped shocked wondering where they went. This made him worried if she was hurt seeing how her ghost form was becoming more of a body a human body then a ghost now.

He waited for the two praying she is all right.


End file.
